First Kiss
by tjtay
Summary: When rumor gets around that Kat has never kissed anyone, the whole school starts to avoid her. Everyone except for Patrick Verona. What does he have to say about not having her first kiss?


Hey guys! So the one that got most votes this time is first kiss! So here it is, and I JUST got finished watching episode 6, and when I saw the preview for episode 7, I was screaming and jumping up and down! And I was sitting on my bed, and freaking out! Cause you have to wait like a day or two to see the sneak peeks, and the preview JUST came out, so…. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, I had to write something about them to get it out of my system. So here it is! Hope you like it! J

" Bianca, get off my back about it!" Kat yelled, getting out of the car and grabbing her bag, so she could get to her locker.

" Come on Kat, just tell me if its true!" Bianca said, following her until she would give her the answer.

" Why does it matter so much anyways?!" Kat asked, still walking towards her locker. " Because! You're my sister, you need to tell me!" Bianca screamed catching up to her sister. Little did they know that Chastity was recording it on her phone. She had to find SOME way to get back at Kat for ruining her car. So this seemed good, and she couldn't help but want to know what Kat wouldn't tell about.

" Look I don't have time for this!" Kat replied. Bianca just wouldn't leave her alone!

" Kat, just tell me if its true that you haven't had your first kiss, and I'll back off! Please!" Bianca begged. Kat sighed, then turned around to face her.

" Ok, its true! Why did dad even bring it up!? It doesn't matter! So what if I haven't kissed a guy!?" She said. Chastity almost blew her cover trying not to laugh. She couldn't believe Kat had NEVER had her first kiss!

" Oh. My. God. Are you serious!? We have to get you to kiss someone quick." Bianca exclaimed. Kat shook her head. " No. I'm going to class, and your going to leave me alone." She said, then walked to her locker. Now all Chastity had to do was get everybody in the whole school to know. Then a idea hit her.

When Kat got to home room she sat down in her usual seat. The one before the last roe. Sadly ( not.) Patrick was seated right behind her. Mandela was home sick, so all she could do was sit there awkwardly. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she tensed up. Turning around to face Patrick, she saw the smirk on his face.

" What now?" She asked. Patrick's smirk grew wider.

" You still obsessed with me?" He asked. Kat looked disgusted. " Not even in your dreams." She replied.

" You wish you were in my dreams." He said. Kat opened her mouth to speak, but Bianca's voice cut her off. She turned around to see the broadcast, not being the broadcast, but instead her and Bianca's conversation. Patrick had his eyebrows raised.

" Oh no. God no." Kat whispered. Patrick looked at her to see her hands covering her face. She really didn't care what people thought about her, but everybody would be whispering behind her back, calling her names like, kiss less Kat, and she wouldn't be able to focus.

Then it got to the part where Bianca asked Kat if she had her first kiss. When Kat answered no, everybody turned to face her, and started laughing. Patrick sat there, looking at Kat. How was it even possible that she hadn't had her first kiss. Well then again, she did treat everyone like crap, and anybody that would try would probably get their arms broken.

" Wow Kat. Never saw that one coming." One girl said sarcastically.

" You could kiss me. I would gladly be your first." That perv said. ( sorry forgot the name at the moment. )

Kat turned her head to see one girl whispering something, while looking at Kat.

Patrick sat there. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure whether to be happy, surprised, or to just laugh in her face.

" Whatever. I'm out of here." Kat exclaimed, getting up, and walking to the door. People through paper balls at her while she walked. She opened the door and slammed it shut.

All through the day, everybody was talking about how Kat was such a loser, and whispering to each other. Kat knew what everybody was saying. So what if she didn't have her first kiss yet!? Was that such a bad thing!? During lunch, Kat went to her car to think about how to get everyone off her back.

She got there, and saw a motorcycle next to it. She knew it was Patrick's and hated that she would probably have to see him again. She knew he would make fun of her about the kiss.

She sat on her hood, and looked at the sky. " Why me?" She asked. And she knew when she saw Bianca again that she would go off about having to kiss someone so her popularity would be safe again. She sighed.

" Hey." Someone said. Kat looked over to see Patrick walking to her, and sitting beside her.

" If you're here to make fun of me like everyone else, don't bother. I've heard it all." Kat said looking Patrick in the eye. Patrick actually felt bad for her.

" I wasn't going to." He said. She looked at him curiously.

" Why not?" Kat asked. " Because, its really stupid." he answered. " At least someone agrees with me." Kat said.

" So that was true? You really haven't kissed anybody?" Patrick asked. Kat leaned back, so she was laying down. Patrick did the same. " Yes it was true. Sadly. I don't see what the big deal is." Kat shrugged. Patrick's hand lightly brushing against hers. She felt a shock go through her body, and gasped. Patrick looked at her.

" What?" he asked. " N-nothing. Um I'm just kind of cold." She lied. He looked at her. Then he did something she never would have guessed he knew how to. Be nice. He took of his leather jacket, and gave it to her. Kat looked at him.

" Thanks. I think." She said. He chuckled, at that, then put his back against the windshield again. She did the same.

" Do you think I'm stupid for worrying about my first kiss?" She asked him hesitantly. He looked at her. " Why do you care what I think?" He replied. She sighed. " Because. Right now, your pretty much the only person who will talk to me. And I need someone's opinion." Kat exclaimed. " Fine. Yeah its pretty stupid, that your getting worked up about it. Just find someone, and kiss them. Or if you have someone you like then just go for it, and plant one on them. Kat, its not that hard. Really." Patrick said, putting his hands behind his head. Kat stared at him. But when he looked at her she turned her face back to the sky.

" Easy for you to say. You've kissed about a thousand girls before. Me? I've kissed none. I mean boys of course." Kat said getting angry, at the thought of him kissing anybody and everybody in the school.

" Yeah, well if you would just try it, you would see its not that hard." He shot back. " Nobody will go near me! I can't just kiss someone if they're avoiding me." She said back.

As they were saying all this, Bianca was watching, and filming with her phone.

" That is a problem isn't it? Well then good luck kissing your sister." He exclaimed. She nudged him.

" Ew, what's wrong with you?!" She yelled. He turned to face her. " Nobody knows." He answered, then flashed his perfect smile and she could hardly breath. She blushed and looked away.

" I'm not sure I want to know anymore." Kat said.

" Yes you do. Your obsessed with me, which means you want to know everything about me." He said.

" Uh, I'll pass." She replied. Then something shot across Patrick's mind, and before he could think, it was already said.

" If your so obsessed why don't you just kiss me? I don't care really." He said, smirking. She looked at him with wide eyes. " Take my advise. Kiss the one you like." He exclaimed, smirking some more.

Kat rolled her eyes. " No thanks, I think I'll pass." She answered. He shrugged. " Fine by me. But good luck getting anybody else to kiss you." He said. Then before she could think about it, she bent over Patrick, and kissed him. He was shocked that she would actually do anything, but that didn't stop him for putting his hand on her cheek. The shock she had felt before, was electrifying now. She moved her lips with his, while her hands were pressed to his chest. He had soft, warm, and inviting lips, and she couldn't help but push herself closer to him. He smirked in the kiss, when he found she was trying to get as much out of it as possible. He knew she couldn't resist him. But it was the same with him. She broke apart, and rested her forehead on his. He smiled at her, and bent up to kiss her again, but lightly, and it was quick.

" How was that for your first kiss?" He asked. She sat up, and he did the same. " I have to say Verona, I'm impressed. Next time I think I'll take your advise sooner than later." Kat answered.

Bianca practically screamed. Kat and bad boy Patrick had just kissed! She knew what she had to do now. Get it on the broadcast.

The next day, Kat had been sure to keep away from Patrick. When she had got home, it hit her. Hard. She had kissed Patrick Verona. But during math, he had to sit beside her. She was careful not to make eye contact. Patrick knew she was avoiding him because of what had happened. But he had to give her time, so he didn't bother trying to get her to talk to him. Everybody was still whispering about Kat, when all of a sudden the TV came on. And there was Kat sitting there, when Patrick was walking towards her.

" Oh crap!" Kat whispered. She looked at Patrick for the first time, and saw that he was looking at her with raised eyebrows.

" I didn't record this. I promise." She explained. He nodded, and then it got to the part where Patrick was telling her to kiss him. The whole class was in shock at what they were seeing. And then Kat kissed Patrick in the video. When the video was over, everyone turned to face Kat and Patrick. They started clapping, and then one person started chanting.

" Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" He said. Soon the whole class was chanting it. Kat and Patrick looked at each other.

Surprisingly the teacher shouted, " Kiss her already!" And that's when Patrick grabbed Kat up by the wrist, and kissed her. Kat closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers in his hair. He smiled, and she did the same. He wrapped his arms around her waste, and bent down more. The class were shouting and clapping.

Patrick pulled away. " Are you done avoiding me now?" He asked, smirking.

" Yeah, sorry about that." She answered.

" Don't worry about it, but you do realize that the whole school knows that were together now right?" He exclaimed.

" Yeah. But that's a good thing isn't it. Because now if a girl comes up to you and try's to kiss you, I can brake her arms." Kat said smiling. Patrick chuckled.

" Same for you." He replied, then bent down to kiss her again.

_______________________________________________

Hey guys, so that's it! I need some ideas of what you guys want to see, because I'm running out of ideas! So be free to request something! J Bye guys! And remember,

**REVIEW!!!!!**

-tj-tay


End file.
